04.10a - "A Well Earned Rest."
After dispatching the zombies, the party takes a moment to make sure that things have died down and there was nothing else about to come up on them. A'postrofae looked at Able with a smile, "So Able....tell us about your new friend. Is she inside you right now? Can we see her?" Pulling his eyes away from the butchered zombies, Able said "It's...hard to describe. She's not gone, for sure...but she's not really there, either. It's like having a mote stuck in your eye. Except it’s in my mind, and not my eye" "vhat ze hell vas zat, Able?” Bismark asked “Vhat did you do? so many questions..." Able shrugged. "It sounds like she is just keeping you on a leash for when she needs you." Apostrofae added. Able explained. "The fae are wicked, and don't belong here. They are hungry tricksters that seek actively to harm us. And she said she knew my sister. That wasn't good either." "So vhy didn't ve just move on, zen, instead of, oh, I don't know... giving ourselves in service to zem?" Bismark said, staring at Able, who looked embarassed. "I thought...I thought the fivefold binding would protect me. Protect us. I wasn't strong enough" Able said. Apostrofae waved her hand. "It was worth the risk if your sister was down here. We need to know what they were doing down here...or wherever she was. It sounds like that bitch can be anywhere there is water. Is that right? The fae bitch that is. Not your sister." Bismark sat quietly for a little bit. "Vell I am glad zat you are back, and.. mostly... unharmed." "I think you're right about the water, Apos. We'll have to be careful. Agatha, on the other hand..." Able said, scratching his beard nervously. "If she's alive, and has one of Grandad's books...She could be anywhere." Apostrofae looked at Able. "Did the woman that she made out of water look like your sister?" "Yes. Disturbingly so." he answered. "If she hadn't seen her how could she do that? Could she see inside your mind at that point?" Apostrofae asked. "She did say zat your sister had been zere" Bismark added, looking in his backpack for something. "Good question. She was definitely controlling the bat." Able remembered. Apostrofae paused. "She could have just lied. I'm trying to find some sort of proof." Bismark shrugged "Hmmmmm" Able said, rubbing his chin in thought. While they were talking, Bismark pulled the fish statuette out of his backpack, and keeping a tight grip on it, takes a closer look at. “Stupid thing” he said, not seeming to see anything special about it. Meanwhile, Apostrofae continued to ask Able about the fae. "Did she give you any powers? Can you do anything new? If she did then if your sister was here then she might also." "If it weren't yer ghost sister temptin' you down here, then somethin' else did" Brynne pointed out, overhearing them. "I agree Brynne. Either option isn't very appetizing" he agreed. "Apos, we will have to experiment. I think she left some spells in my book... “ Able pulled out the Book and pointed at some glowing runes in the back pages. "We'll have to work on these, see what they are." Also, before laying down to rest, Bismark takes a little time to read a chapter of the book he bought about the traveling swordsman. Blak pointed to the floor around Bismark "You may not want to lay down in those corpses Bis. You really did take a wallop, eh?" Bismark chuckled. "More from you guys zan ze undead, zough." He rubs his head. "Apos definitely does pack a vallop, that's for sure" "You don't keep me around for my personality" she added. Blak added, "I just want to go on record to now even being there for...well...whatever it was that had you all running down halls in a haunted dungeon into a known cavern of corpses. I was watching out backs around the corner quietly. By the time I came up the hall just around the corner was seeping various fluids. I think you washed up in it like a shipwrecked sailor. Slapped you with some healing as soon as I could. Seems A'postrophae did as well. Are you doing OK?" "Well I did nearly blow his head off.” Apostrofae conceded. “Healing him was the least I could do…. Literally the least." Apostrofae looked through her things. "Does anyone have any obsidian?" Brynne looked intrigued. "Narp. Why, tho?" A'postrofae smiled wickedly, "Oh I can do something really nasty if I have a piece." "Huh. Well it's a nice lookin' rock fer sure; hard ta miss" Brynne said. As Apostrofae rifled through her bag looking for things her hand comes upon a rotting mass of seared slug meat. "Ech, I forgot that was in there." and she tossed it into the pile of zombies. "I need to practice my spells.” Able said casually. “I keep forgetting I have them" Blak chuckled. "Well, if they are anything like that thing you did with the water fae, maybe they are best left forgotten."